bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Discreet Deliveries
Discreet Deliveries is a non-storyline mission exclusive to Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition''. It can be accessed after completing the mission The Tenements in Chapter 3. The Mission Intro Dr. Watts has sent for Jimmy, but when Jimmy arrives in the chemistry room, Dr. Watts is apparently hallucinating and briefly mistakes Jimmy for the Devil. Apparently he was mixing chemicals and inhaled some fumes. After coming back to his senses, Dr. Watts admits that he has been selling "chemical compounds" with "...certain effects" on the side. He wants Jimmy to go get the formula from his lab assistant. Walkthrough The lab assistant is waiting by the bridge from New Coventry to Blue Skies Industrial Park. He turns out to be Donald. Donald gives Jimmy several packets to deliver. One package goes to Mr. Wiggins, who is waiting by The Golden Horseshoe in New Coventry. One goes to Krakauer, who is by the In And Out Motel. One goes to the barber owner Mr. Moratti of The Happy Mullet in Bullworth Town, who is waiting outside his barber shop. One goes Mr. Bubas from the retirement home in Old Bullworth Vale, who for some reason is behind the Oil Slick gas station in Bullworth Town. The last one goes to Mr. Burton, who is waiting outside the front door to the Gym. His deliveries complete, Jimmy returns to Dr. Watts. It turns out that the chemical compounds, which were previously implied to be hallucinogenic drugs, were actually a hair growth tonic for treating male pattern baldness, which most of the clients suffered from. Glitch Jimmy is able to start this mission late in the evening. As Mr. Wiggins and Mr. Burton are both authority figures, should the time be after 11 p.m., they will try to bust Jimmy for violating curfew after he delivers the tonic to them. This doesn't make the mission unwinnable, but Jimmy will have to escape from them afterwards. Trivia * Excluding the cutscenes, none of the characters were given unique dialogue. Donald and the customers use random lines of "chatter" dialogue when Jimmy interacts with them during the mission. * If Jimmy arrives to pick up the package on bike, Donald will steal it. Because Donald is practically invincible during the mission, it is impossible to get it back. * The game is very fussy about aggression during this mission. The mission is failed if Jimmy harms any customers; any injury sustained by the customers, whether caused by Jimmy or not, is interpreted as Jimmy attacking them. Also, any attack towards a student may be interpreted as such as well, even an indirect one such as making them slip on a banana peel or using the Volcano 4000. If Jimmy is at hostile faction standing with the Greasers, they'll attack him on sight and he'll fail the mission if he tries to fight back. * Even if subtitles are turned on, the ending cutscene won't display any. Video Walkthroughs File:Discreet_Deliveries_-_Mission_42_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_42_-_Discreet_Deliveries|Anniversary Edition Version de:Diskrete Lieferung Category:Missions Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Missions exclusive to Scholarship Edition Category:Optional Missions